The Kitty
by a red burn
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Girl meets cat. Girl likes cat more than boy. Problem.


Author: Andrea (along with the awesomeness of Laura and Katie)  
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Girl meets cat. Girl likes cat more than boy. Problem.  
A/N: Another one in the kitty series (expect more of them -blame it on Katie! And Laura, your fic is kinda.. due ya know? hands on hips) So hmm... chat with them is kinda not healthy. (but fun as hell) 

Also, thanks a bunch Laura for beta-ing the fic, you rock:D

---------

"What's this?"

She could barely hold back the smirk as she looked up from her paperwork, whirling around on her chair. "What?"

Logan gave her a dirty look before gesturing to the... thing, on his desk. "This. What the hell is this thing doing here?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, eyes gleaming innocently. "How should I know? Maybe it likes the mess on your desk." When she arrived to the squad just a few minutes ago, she had seen the cute little thing sitting comfortably on top of Logan's stack of completed paperwork. She had absolutely nothing to do with it. Except, of course, not doing anything to shoo it away.

He glared suspiciously at her for a second, then back at the thing. Shifting to his other foot, Logan considered his options. He moved an arm forward but as soon as it reached its destination, the thing gave a loud 'meow', startling Logan, making him almost jump out of his skin.

Taking pity on him (and finding incredibly cute the situation he was in) Barek got up and walked to his desk. "For crying out loud, Mike. It's a kitten. What do you think it's gonna do, bite you?" She teased, half exasperated.

He couldn't believe her. "Well, yeah, possibly."

Scooping up the colored feline in her hands, Barek rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous." she murmured and focused on happily nuzzling the kitty in her hands. The loud purr coming from its chest brought a smile to Barek's lips. "You like that, don't you?" Baby talk coming from those same smiling lips.

"You're not keeping that, are you?" Logan asked with a slightly disgusted voice.

She ignored him and kept her focus on the kitty. "Are you a boy or a girl?" she asked to the kitty as she turned it around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's a girl or a boy." she stated matter of factly.

"I don't believe you!" and his shocked face only increased his shocked tone. Barek was standing in the middle of the squad room, looking at the cat's private parts.

"Aw so you're a little girl!" She softly exclaimed. That was a soft side of Barek Logan wasn't used to seeing.

Shaking his head, he watched her sit down in her chair and place the kitten carefully on her lap, then he proceeded to finally sit and stare at the high stack of paperwork on his desk. Glancing at Barek's desk he wondered how long she had been in, considering how clean it was. She said she had arrived just a few minutes before him, but had she really?

After a couple of minutes of silence between them, Logan spoke up. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, and honestly, she didn't. But it was cute, Logan disliked it, and it gave her something to tease him about. She smirked mischievously and that wasn't lost on Logan.

"Barek?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."

She glanced at him innocently, tilting her head. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me." he glared at her for a second and looked down at his paperwork. He would not look at her again until the cat was gone. Her smirk was a bit unnerving.

He heard shuffling and light footsteps to his direction a minute later but he didn't look up. She was planning something, he could tell, and he didn't like it at all, whatever it was she had in mind.

Right then, Deakins decided to make his presence known and when he spoke, his baffled tone of voice wasn't lost on either detectives. "Why is there a kitten in the squad room?"

Logan refused to look up.

"It was already here when I arrived."

"Get rid of it and go back to work. There's a report that needs to be on my desk today if I remember correctly."

He could nearly hear the smile as it spread across her face. "I'm almost done. Mike will be nice in the meantime, I promise."

Deakins' both eyebrows shot up while Logan looked up from his paperwork, confused. "Huh?"

Barek simply shrugged as she mouthed, "What?" But he could see the hint of another smirk on the corners of her mouth. Unbelievable.

Deakins rubbed his eyes. So early in the day and he already felt the headache forming behind his eyes. When it wasn't Goren and Eames giving him the hard time, it was Logan and Barek. He just didn't have a moment of peace when in the squad room. He sighed and gave his detectives a glare before retreating back to his office. He wondered if there was still aspirin left.

The kitty was proudly sitting on top of Barek's desk, it's tiny tail wagging back and forth.

"You named the damn cat after me? A female cat?"

"I didn't name it after you. It's a free name. A lot of people are called Mike."

"You're doing this to get on my nerves!" Again, she ignored him and got busy petting the kitty. He crossed his arms and glared back at her. "You're gonna keep it, aren't you? You're gonna keep that name and tease me for the rest of this cat's life."

"Whining doesn't suit you, Logan." She flashed him one of her smirks and it almost -almost- broke through his sulking, which only increased when she exclaimed, "Mike, be quiet, ouch!" And brought a finger to her mouth, trying to soothe away the pain of the kitty's bite. Mike was clearly hungry.

"You're gonna pay for this, Carolyn." And his eyes flashed raw vengeance. In truth, he was a bit more jealous of her attention to the kitty than anything else, and her out right mocking him wasn't helping matters.

She smirked again, that cute ghost of a smirk when she was teasing him, but didn't want to look as if she was enjoying it too much. He remembered that smirk from when she made sure to let him know she was loving the fact the voodoo lady had cursed him and he was freaking out by that.

Same smirk, same gleam in her eyes.

It was kinda scary actually. Carolyn Barek was a petit woman, nearly half his size, but she was tough and scared the hell out of him sometimes. Talk about respect for the woman. She was exactly the kind men should be careful with. Beautiful and sweet looking, charming even, but could gnaw at your insides pretty easily.

A wolf in a sheep's clothing. She was a cop after all.

And now she had a damn kitten.

Again, Mike Logan was sure to glare at her and let his dislike for the feline be shown. Just then, he felt something tugging at his pant leg and he looked down to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. He had to admit, that kitty was a cute kind. Snow white with colored stripes and dark blue eyes. "What?" and he was greeted by a loud 'meow', which made half the occupants in the squad room look around confused.

Barek was on the verge of giggling.

"Barek.." He warned.

"Fine, fine." She raised her hands in surrender. "I'm gonna find Mike somewhere to stay until shift is over." And crouching down to sweep the kitty in her hands, Logan could hear her mutter "baby" under her breath.

When she straightened, another glare was ready for her. Oh how she wanted to be 5 again and just stick her tongue out at him.

He watched her walk away, the soft swing of her hips as she walked entrancing him, her head bowed a bit as she, again, nuzzelled the kitty, her soft curly hair bouncing slightly. She really was beautiful.

Using her abscence to finally focus on his report, Logan pulled his chair closer to the desk and twirled the pen in his hand. As he thought of the words he'd write down, an evil scheme was forming in his mind.

She would definitely not get away with naming an animal after him.

Finis.


End file.
